Woody
Summary "Wait that ain't Buzz his butt does not look like that." Woody a toy of woody from the Toy Story Series is the main protagonist of Dumb Woody Series. Personality Woody is incredibly Dumb and mistakes everyone for buzz. He throws massive fits of rage and only knows buzz by the shape of his ass. woody is a creeper who likes to look at the camera and spin his head in circles. He is also very clumsy always falling down. Appearance Wears a brown gay hat that he is obsessed with and fucks. has a shit eating grin on his face at all times. stares directly into you soul with his eyes. Has Jazz hands. Knobby knees. dresses like a cowboy for one of buzz's fetish but due to his stupidity thinks he is one. Wears Tight denim Jeans to show off his ass for buzz. and has 4 articulation points at both arms, body and head. History Woody fell in love with Buzz very early on but due to his stupidity would often get lost. Dumb Woody When he forgot that Buzz went out to the drug store he went on an adventure to find him. Due to his clumsiness he fell and fainted. A scientist and his Apprentice wanted to make him into a bot and farted and kicked him in the nuts. Woody wakes up and finds Villain Guy who tricks him into thinking he is buzz. Villain Guy tries to kill Woody but gets caught by the Evil Scientist who zaps him. woody then knocks out the scientist and is claimed the winner of the battle. Dumb Woody 2 Woody then searches for buzz still and finds Noodle Boy who he thinks is buzz after thinking he killed him woody looks at his butt and notices that it looks nothing like buzz's butt. Woody is confronted by Villain Guy again who tries to kill him again. But woody senses it and catches him red handed. The evil scientist comes in and says he got it all on tape and that he killed Mike Miswoski. Woody thinking it was buzz knocks over the two to get to him. Once Mike wakes up woody Realizes he ain't Buzz. Mike however decides to help him and they drive on the three blind mice car. Mike dies in the crash but woody survives and finds buzz. Buzz is drunk but convinces woody to give him more beer. Then they all lived happily ever after. Kills Evil Scientist (Beaten to death) (Dumb Woody 2) Villain Guy (Beaten to death) (Dumb Woody 2) Three Blind Mice (Beaten to death) (Dumb Woody 2) Evil Scientist Assitant (Ran over) (Dumb Woody 2) Mike Miswoski (Car Crash) (Dumb Woody 2) Videos Relations Buzz (Best Friend/Secret Lover) Mike Misckowski (Friend) The Three Blind Mice (Friends) Evil Scientist (Enemy) Evil Scientist Assitant (Enemy) Villain Guy (Enemy) Noodle Boy (Enemy) Quotes Has anyone seen buzz lately? (Dumb Woody) Oh Buzz. (Dumb Woody) It feels like I just got kicked in the wiener, And farted on. (Dumb Woody) Buzz you changed you got darker! (Dumb Woody) Hey! (Dumb Woody) And I'm going to destroy the world if I have to find BUZZ! Oh Buzz! (Dumb Woody 2) BUZZ! (Dumb Woody 2) I'm still alive. (Dumb Woody 2) You killed BUZZ! (Dumb Woody 2) Besides i'm turrnnnyyy. (Dumb Woody 2) Give us your Car! (Dumb Woody 2) Bugs your drunk! (Dumb Woody 2) But beer makes you unhealthy. (Dumb Woody 2) Hey yeah your right, I told his butt wasn't that big! lets look at this again. (Dumb Woody 2) His butts more clean cause I bet that turtle guy doesn't even wipe his butt. Eww I wipe my butt, my butts shiny clean. (Dumb Woody 2) My head can turn around in circ-les! (Dumb Woody 2) Category:Woody Category:Trinket Category:Character Category:Toy Story Category:Dumb Woody